Aging of skin results from a combination of intrinsic factors, e.g., genetic factors, and extrinsic factors, e.g., environmental factors such as sun damage and smoking. Aging of skin takes place at the microscopic and biochemical level, and manifests outwardly as various signs, e.g., wrinkles, dryness, roughness, dullness, brown/dark/age spots, and sagging of the skin.
Although a number anti-aging skin care products are commercially available, synthetic ingredients in many of these products may be harsh, irritating or even harmful to the skin or the user over time. Consumers are seeking skin care products that are not only natural but also effective with little or no side effects.